Tremor
by Jereir23
Summary: The clans are in a state of peace. But something is changing, the cats of the clans are becoming volatile as a new prophecy approaches. A battle is nearing, does Thunderclan's descendants have the ability to do what their ancestors did by fighting the impossible?
1. Allegiances- The Main Clan: Thunderclan

Current Allegiances:

Thunderclan:

Leader: Windstar-A burly tom with massive paws. Mate to Willowsong.

Deputy: Scarheart- an onyx colored she-cat, fiercely loyal to her clan.

Warrior(s):

Frostpad- a creamy white she- cat with blue – green eyes

Willowsong-Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Flamepelt- An orange tom, small and lithe.

Crowfoot- A black tom, with analytic green eyes.

Raggedfur- A brown tabby tom, father to Bluekit and Pebblekit

Pokepelt- a brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes, mate to Tabbyfur

Palespring- A gray and white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes.

Maplefern- A honey colored she-cat with green eyes.

Sparrowcall- A ginger tabby tom with gold eyes.

Leafheart-A beautiful she-cat, white fur with brown patches.

Apprentices:

Dapplepaw-A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftpaw- A black and white tom, fiercely loyal

Queens:

Tabbyfur- A gray tabby with a white mouth, deep blue eyes-Mother to Deepkit, Owlkit

Brightstream- A sandy colored she-cat- Mother to Bluekit, Pebblekit

Kits:

Bluekit- A grayish-blue tom with greening eyes

Pebblekit- A sickly mud-colored tom,

Deepkit- a brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Owlkit- a gray tabby tom with green eyes

Alright these are the updated allegiances. Please send some more! Love you all. I need a medicine cat as well!


	2. Thunderclan's final Allegiances

Current Allegiances:

Thunderclan:

Leader: Windstar-A burly tom with massive paws. Mate to Willowsong.

Deputy: Scarheart- an onyx colored she-cat, fiercely loyal to her clan.

Medicine Cat: Spottedsong- A black she-cat with white forepaws.

Warrior(s):  
Thrushwing- A oak-colored tom cat with amber eyes

Willowsong-Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Flamepelt- An orange tom, small and lithe.

Crowfoot- A black tom, with analytic green eyes.

Raggedfur- A brown tabby tom, father to Bluekit, Pebblekit, and Oakkit

Pokepelt- a brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes, mate to Tabbyfur

Palespring- A gray and white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes.

Maplefern- A honey colored she-cat with green eyes.

Sparrowcall- A ginger tabby tom with gold eyes.

Leafheart-A beautiful she-cat, white fur with brown patches.

Apprentices:  
Tortoisepaw-A brown she-cat with green eyes

Dapplepaw-A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftpaw- A black and white tom, fiercely loyal

Queens:

Tabbyfur- A gray tabby with a white mouth, deep blue eyes-Mother to Deepkit, Owlkit

Brightstream- A sandy colored she-cat- Mother to Bluekit, Pebblekit, and Oakkit

Kits:  
Snowkit- A white she-cat with sad blue eyes

Bluekit- A grayish-blue tom with greening eyes  
Oakkit- A sandy colored tom with dark brown spots

Pebblekit- A sickly mud-colored tom,

Deepkit- a brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Owlkit- a gray tabby tom with green eyes

Alright these are the updated allegiances. The first chapter should be up by tonight! R&R please!


	3. Chapter1

**Disclaimer** I don't own Thunderclan or the Warriors Series, it all belongs to Erin Hunter! :D**

Chapter 1:  
The Moorland's seemed to shake with the ferocity of the battling cats. Bundles of fur flew up into the air as Windclan's warriors teared into the Thunderclan border patrol. Raggedfur saw Pokepelt and Palespring fighting side by side against, Muzzlenose, the massive brown Windclan warrior pushing them back towards the trees, Pokepelt's wounds leaving a trail of blood on the ground.

"Don't let them past the border!" Scarheart yowled, swiping a paw down a Windclan cat's face, the onyx colored she-cat was fierce, Raggedfur admitted to himself. Just then Scarheart's yowl died, as a cream-colored she-cat rammed into her . Together they went down into a flurry of swiping paws and flying fur. Raggedfur ran past the flailing claws as his clan-mates clashed with the ferocious invaders. He heard a cat rush at from behind him, and threw his body around so as to whip the cat with his forepaws. The black she-cat glared at him, before throwing herself at him, claws unsheathed. Raggedfur leaped to the left, the she-cat missing him by a few inches. He whirled towards his opponent, leaping at her, and knocked her to the ground. He kept his hind legs and claws digging into the she-cats stomach. Suddenly something hard hit him in the side, knocking him off the she-cat. Muzzlenose, the brown tom glared at him.

"You alright Stormflower?" Muzzlenose asked, glancing one more time at Raggedfur, before looking back at Stormflower, trying to support her with a shoulder.

"As fine as I will be, now lets just win the battle, leave this Thunderclan warrior to me, he's mine!" She hissed, refuting his attempts to help her up. Raggedfur stood, snarling at the she-cat, and Muzzlenose, who had already re-entered the main fray.

"Raggedfur!" It was Thrushwing's voice. Raggedstar turned to see his clanmate running towards him. Thrushwing leaped in front of Raggedfur as a snarling Windclan warrior leapt at Raggedfur. Thrushwing and the warrior circled each other, each with their claws unsheathed. This gave Raggedfur the opportunity to leap back into the main fray, he thanked Thrushwing as he and the other cat, continued to circle eachother.  
As soon as Raggedfur ran into the wall of battling cats, he could see how brutal the battle actually was. He spotted Dapplepaw parrying a Warrior's strikes, Swiftpaw trying to fight off another warrior, and rushed to help them. He reached the fighting cats, tearing his claws down the side of Swiftpaw's opponent. The warrior yowled, slashing at Raggedfur's ears. His attention diverted off Swiftpaw.

"Swiftpaw! Go!" Raggedfur screamed at the young apprentice, his attacker still swiping at his ears. Raggedfur threw his weight forwards, knocking the warrior backwards. Raggedfur dragged his claws down the warriors stomach before hearing a triumphant yowl as the rest of the Wind clan warriors ran back to their camp. He couldn't help but let out a satisfied purr, as he watched the fleeing cats.

"That's what you flea-bags get for trying to take our land!" Pokepelt cried. Looking around the battle field he noticed how many of Thunderclan's warriors were wounded.

"Let's hurry back," Scarheart ordered, "I want everyone to see Spottedsong when we get back!"

"Did you see how many cats were there?!" Swiftpaw asked his mentor, Thrushwing.

"Yes. I did. I hope we never have another battle as ferocious as that was.."

Raggedfur sighed at the mentor and apprentice, Swiftpaw was ignorant to the fact that some cats could have actually died in that battle and even after all the battles Swiftpaw participated in he still couldn't realize that, while Thrushwing seemed distant, constantly looking down at his bloody paws. Some still could die, from what he saw. Palespring was dragging a limp leg behind, bite marks all over it, and Scarheart, had a scratch on her forehead, which dripped blood into her eyes. But not a single cat had lost their life, and to Raggedfur that was all that mattered.

As soon as the cats entered the spacious camp, half of them, the younger warriors, fell over from exhaustion. Fighting a battle like that must've really drained them, Raggedstar thought. Making his way down the quarry to the camps center.

"Any wounded cats, please come see me!" Spottedsong emerged from her den, directing anyone who bleeding from even the tiniest scratch into the cave-like den.

"You too, Raggedfur!" She mewed. He sighed, walking over to the small cave, brushing the tendrils of bramble from his face as he entered. The den was spacious, not at all crowded even with four or five cats in it. The herbs were neatly stacked, in some order, he couldn't tell which.  
"Eat poppy seeds for the pain," Spottedsong told him, "I'm just going to tie some cobwebs around the spots that are bleeding, and it doesn't look like you'll need any marigold, so you're free to go."

"Thanks Spottedsong" he mewed to the black she-cat, as she finished wrapping his wounds. Ragged fur trotted out of the den, into the business that was Thunderclan's camp. He looked over at the nursery, before deciding to walk over there.

"Raggedfur!" Brightstream emerged from the nursery, her three kits trailing behind her. He greeted her with an affectionate nuzzle, before looking down towards his kits.

"Bluekit, Oakkit, Pebblekit! Did you behave for your mother while I was gone?" Raggedfur asked, his eyes shining with joy as his three kits danced around him.

"Of course!" Bluekit leaped on top of him, followed by his two brothers.

"I forgot to teach you how to fight of the kits," the sandy she-cat mused.

Raggedfur shook his head, "I won't need to fight them off, I'll just ask them to get down."

Brightstream laughed, "Well it's time for them to go back inside for now anyways."

In one swoop Brightstream had her tail wrapped around all three of them and guided them towards the thick bramble bush known as the nursery. She gave a Raggedfur a small smile before ducking inside.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting." Windstar said, making his way up to the ledge.

"The battle against Windclan was a success," The burly tom's gaze drifted proudly over his warriors before continuing, "I'd like to congratulate my Deputy Scarheart and all the warriors involved for successfully fending off Windclan's invasion."

A cheer erupted from the crowd of cats.

"Let it be known that from now on, Thunderclan will have a new warrior tonight!" Windstar raised his head in yowl.

"Swiftpaw, come forth," Windstar commenced, Swiftpaw leaped beside Windstar "Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then henceforth you shall be known as Swiftfire. For your everlasting spirit, which spreads to our warriors, like a fire." Windstar flicked his tail and Swiftfire made his way down as his clanmates called his name.

"Swiftfire! Swiftfire!" the blue-black tom, Crowfoot hollered.

"Congratulations" Willowshine mewed at him from Windstar's den. Maplefern and Sparrowcall purred at him from their respective seats. Even Leafheart, his white and brown patched she-cat friend, who was usually reserved, yelled his new name.

"Alright everyone, clan meeting dismissed." Windstar dismissed the cats with a flick of his tail. The clan instantly started chattering about the new warrior and the battle with Windclan.

Pokepelt and Tabbyfur were lost in the moment sharing tongues, as their kits, Deepkit and Owlkit, played Warrior with Bluekit, Snowkit, Oakkit, Pebblekit.

"I don't want to be Windclan!" Snowkit, the orphan she-kit mewed. Bluekit stood next to her, his amber eyes wide with excitement.

"Don't worry you can be with me!" Bluekit mewed cheerfully to Snowkit. Instantly her faced brightened, and the orphan she-kit raced around him. Deepkit and Owlkit were already playing, Deepkit's brown tabby coat standing out against her brother's dark grey one.

"Owlkit don't hit to hard!" Deepkit said, shoving a paw into his face.

"You first!" Owlkit replied, his tail hitting her. Tabbyfur sighed and grabbed Owlkit by the scruff.

"It's time for bed everyone." She said gently, before padding off to the nursery.

Brightstream and Raggedfur walked side by side, feeling the pebbles of the Lakeshore beneath her paws.

"I'm lucky to have you ," She whispered as her eyes began to glisten. Raggedfur didn't know how to respond, and instead wrapped himself around her, and they laid together under the stars beside the lake, listening to the night sounds around them. Brightstream turned inward facing Raggedfur, before pressing up against him feeling the safety of his coiled muscles.

Scarheart was glad to be in her nest. Her muscles ached from the battle, and her scar was joined by a new one, left from one of the Windclan warriors.

"I suppose I'm glad to be able to share a nest with you," Scarheart heard Sparrowcall say to Palespring as he joined her in her nest, avoiding her damaged leg. Anyone could see the two would be having kits of their own soon. Especially now that New-Leaf had just begun. Scarheart chuckled from her nest at the thought of more kits running around. Considering she could never have any herself.

"I suppose that's my price for being deputy," She whispered, curling herself up even more, before letting herself succumb to sleep.  
Spottedsong was pacing in her den as Thrushwing approached, the smallest glimmer in his eye. Spottedsong smiled politely at Thrushwing before asking what he wanted.

"Not sure, I just came to say hello" Thrushwing shrugged. Thrushwing walked out immediately afterwards. Spottedsong felt her cheeks burning, not from embarrassment . But from shame. She felt her heart being pulled in two different places, one for him, the other for being medicine cat.

"I can never allow myself to feel this way.." Spottedsong whispered. She curled up in her nest. Letting her tearful eyes close.

"Wake up," A paw nudged at her. Spottedsong's eyes flickered open. She was in a dream. Starclan must be here, she thought. But all she saw was the Moor. It's grassy open plains, full of life. Suddenly clouds gathered and a clap of thunder boomed, lightning struck the grass. Those open grassy fields were no more, they were burnt to a crisp; it was raining ash. Spottedsong was horrified and she ran for the trees of Thunderclan behind her, but they kept getting farther and farther away. The lightning was striking closer each time she ran farther. Then as if it targeted her, she was struck, and felt pain envelope her.

Spottedsong jolted awake. Her pelt was on fire, she felt as though she really had been hit by lightning. She was too terrified to think.

"What does all of this mean?" She said, her voice a little more than a murmur.

**Thank you for reading! Hope this shed a little more light on the clan and all it's members! Critics and Regular reviewers, and even just viewers, I thank you for reading Chapter 1 of Tremor! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the long wait! School's just such a bother! Anyways, I won't keep you waiting!**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Tabbyfur's tail rested around Deepkit and Owlkit as they slept. She could hear nothing but the soft mewl of Scarheart as she organized the dawn patrol. It was peaceful, for the time being. She nuzzled her kits closer to her, their bodies squirming next to her side. _These kits, my kits,_ she corrected, _are almost old enough to be apprentices._ The thought of her kits training to become warriors made her heart swell with pride. She knew that they could become great warriors, just like their father. _What about Walnutkit?_ A small voice asked. A memory flashed vividly in her eyes, and her eyes glistened, as though it happened yesterday.

****Flashback****  
Tabbyfur's stomach was burning, no, correction, contracting. She bit down on the stick Spottedsong had given her. One...two...three..and she pushed. She almost wailed but her teeth were clamped around the stick.  
"It's a girl," Spottedsong nudged the beautiful brown she-kit towards her. Tabbyfur licked the kit anxiously before another contraction hit. She looked over as a handsome tom squirmed towards her. She smiled, using her paw to move him towards her. But then something unexpected happened, something terrible. Her third kit, a small grey tabby, with huge innocent blue eyes, squirmed towards her. She helped the kit towards her. Another beautiful she-cat, just like her sister.  
But something was wrong. The gray she-kit looked up helplessly, something sad in her open eyes. Before she just sat on her haunches.  
"Spottedsong, why is my kit sitting on her haunches?" Tabbyfur asked, her eyes never leaving the kit.  
"You only had two kits Tabbyfur, there was...one more. But she was still-born," The black she-cat replied, her white-fore paws pushing aside some herbs and licking at Deepkit and Owlkit.  
"Don't be silly, she's sitting right here." She looked over to where Walnut kit was sitting, but she was gone. That's when it hit Tabbyfur. Her daughter was sitting, eyes open, because she was saying goodbye. She was leaving her for Starclan.  
"Walnutkit!" Tabbyfur wailed, ignoring the two kits squirming before her and crawling towards the limp silver she-kit, the previous phantom version gone.  
"Starclan you can't take her!" Tabbyfur shrieked. She shook the small body, she licked it furiously; but it was to late. Walnutkit was dead. She was born still, her heart never even having the chance to beat.  
Tabbyfur awoke with a start. She looked down at her two kits as they rested, her heart pounding. She looked around for Brightstream, but the young queen was nowhere to be found. Only the small bodies of Snowkit, Bluekit, and Oakkit occupied the nest.

A small voice said to her: _Starclan takes what it wants, even kits_. Tabbyfur shook her head, the voice belonged to someone she knew. Someone who should be dead.

***End Flashback***  
_

Thrushwing made his way through the dense forest of Thunderclan's territory. It was hard for him to keep up with the rest of the dawn patrol since it was so early. Windstar had told Scarheart last night that she was to take the dawn patrol out earlier, since Windclan could still be after territory, and prowling around our territory. He had no trouble believing that, the way those Windclan cat's fought the other day proved that. His wounds still burned as though they were fresh.  
"Up here!" Sparrowcall called from the tree's. A squirrel dangled from his jaws. Thrushwing couldn't help but admire Sparrowcall's enthusiasm. No cat in their right mind would ever want to be up this early. Maplefern padded up beside him as they made their way towards the Shadowclan border.  
"Don't look so glum, I know you just love being on the dawn patrol," The honey-colored she-cat mewed sarcastically. Thrushwing swiped his paw at her, she dodged, the twinkle of a challenge in her green eyes. He stepped towards her, and she purred swiping his at his nose. He took a step back, warmth spreading across his pelt as he stared at her. What is this feeling? He thought. She smiled, before bounding towards the front of the patrol next to Scarheart and Pokepelt. Thrushwing snapped out of his daze, as his apprentice Dapplepaw approached him.  
"I hate the dawn patrol" Dapplepaw mumbled, he nodded in agreement. Scarheart's tail flicked. Everyone stopped. Thrushwing stuck his muzzle into the air and sniffed, it smelled strange, burning his nose, he recognized the horrendous stench but couldn't place it.  
"Fox..." Scarheart whispered, a tremble went through the onyx colored she-cat. Thrushwing watched the deputy carefully climb into a bush. Everyone else began to do the same and the scents of the cats mingled with the smell of the bushes. The sound of a twig snapping made Thrushwing jump. He relaxed as he soon as he saw Raggedfur and Brightstream make their way through the clearing. He went to say hello, but realized something. The fox was crouching, it was hunting them. Thrushwing let out a yowl that even Starclan could have heard.

Raggedfur wheeled towards the bushes and then at the snarl that sounded behind him. He nearly stumbled backwards as the large fox rushed towards him. It's huge orange pelt marked only by the white on its tail. The fox opened it's lips, exposing bloodstained teeth.  
"Brightstream run!" Raggedfur shrieked. The she-cat shook her head and instead wheeled around to face the fox, just then, the clearing broke into chaos. The patrol emerged from the bushes, spitting and hissing as the fox lunged at Raggedfur. Sparrowcall threw himself in front of Raggedfur. In a matter of moments, the fox knocked Sparrowcall away as though he was a piece of prey. His body hit the tree with a thump, and he was still.  
Scarheart let out a small yowl as she nipped at the fox's hind leg, trying to tear at the sinewy muscles that were beneath it. She tried desperately to have it focus on her, she even dragged her claws down it's hind quarters, took bites of it's legs. Nothing stopped the fox from moving towards Sparrowcall's limp body.  
Thrushwing and Maplefern stood before the fox, leaping at it's throat in an attempt to drive it backwards or even kill it, it swiped at them, but continued for Sparrowcall's body. Even Raggedfur, who was initally struck frozen with fear was hanging on to the fox's thick hide.  
Pokepelt stood over Sparrowcall. His eyes fearful as he watched Sparrowcall's chest rise and fall, his breathing getting shallow.  
"Let's go! We can't drive it off with only this many warriors! Grab Sparrowcall and run! Take Dapplepaw with you!" Scarheart was screaming now, slashing up the fox's hind quarters in a desperate attempt to take it's focus off Sparrowcall. She gave one last bite before the fox's left leg crumpled under it. She had succeeded in ripping it's tendon.  
The fox swung it's massive paws at Thrushwing and Maplefern as it watched it's prey get away. The anger was rolling off it's pelt as his claws unsheathed and struck Thrushwing across the face.  
Thrushwing fought like he was part of Lionclan, only to protect Maplefern. Suddenly he was struck and felt claws tear into his face. Thrushwing heard screams, cries of horror, and felt Maplefern's tears on his fur before he slipped into the darkness. The beautiful darkness.

**Did we just lose two warriors in one chapter! Or is it only one death? As an apology for this delay, I'll have Chapter 3 up tonight as well, so you can find out the fate of Thrushwing and Sparrowcall. As well as why Tabbyfur is so haunted by her kit's death and who the strange voice is. Also sorry about the ***Flashback*** things, I wasn't sure you would be able to tell otherwise, because I'm not that great of a writer. Oh Well 3 You all. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
